Happily Ever After
by Godell
Summary: Please understand, I truly, utterly hate you. You are ruining the happily ever after, you see, and I can't have that. A Valentine's Day fic with a dark twist. Creed/Train and very subtle hints of Train/Saya and Creed/Saya. Oneshot.


Here is a Valentine's Day fic of sorts for your enjoyment, dear readers! However, I must warn you that this is not your average fluffy cavity-inducing tribute to such a nice holiday. This oneshot is also a gigantic spoiler for those who haven't seen episode 6 of the anime. Poor Saya.

Happily Ever After

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Listen, Saya Minastuki. I want to tell you a story.

Once upon a time, not too long ago, there was a powerful Eraser and Chronos Number named Black Cat. He was a prince among his colleagues—no one could eliminate unwanted trash like he could. He was lightning fast, highly skilled with a gun, and held his work in very high esteem.

Black Cat was not alone, however. He had a partner named Creed Diskenth. Creed wanted to make Train the strongest he could possibly be, and so he taught him everything he knew.

Do you understand, Saya? _Everything. _

You see, Creed was a Prince of Death as well, and also a Prince of Passion. He had fallen for Black Cat after watching him kill for the first time, and decided that only he would have him in all ways. Creed made _absolutely sure _that Black Cat fell for him, just as he had fallen for Black Cat.

But then something went wrong—I won't go into all the boring details—and Black Cat was left to his own devices. Creed decided that it wouldn't hurt to let him have his space for a while. Nothing would change the feelings between them!

Now listen closely, my dear little harlot. This is where things get _very _interesting.

One night, Creed saw his beloved Black Cat conversing happily with a young girl in a yukata. She _looked_ innocent, but Creed saw right through her. She was clearly a horrible, ugly _witch_, trying to steer Black Cat down the wrong path! She was _poisoning him, violating his mind, _and Train didn't care in the least!

…Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Miss Witch. Did I frighten you? The fact that I know your little game _is _rather spine-chilling, isn't it?

Wait…did you just say you _are not _a witch?

Why, how _ever _could that be? You're beautiful and have a strange, twisted code of ethics and you are trying to enslave others with it. Therefore, you are a witch, Saya Minatsuki.

_DON'T YOU DARE INTERUPT ME, WITCH!_

…Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that. I didn't mean to aim for your arm. I was going for somewhere far more painful. Interesting. I suppose witches do bleed after all.

Don't worry. Trust me, I will end it quickly—a Prince must never hurt a lady, even though said lady is a horrible _witch. _

Please understand, I truly, _utterly _hate you. You are ruining the happily ever after, you see, and I can't have that. Ah, but you _are _rather pretty. Perhaps I should tell you how the fairy tale ends, hmm?

Would you like that, Saya? Of _course _you would—you're an optimistic witch, after all.

Oh, look. Children. Innocent little lambs caught in the line of fire. Do you think they want to hear how the fairy tale ends, Saya the Witch?

…Ouch.

Incredible. You have quite the aim even now. Are you ambidextrous? Such a crafty witch—no wonder you managed to ensnare my beloved Train.

Witch, I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to smile for Train's sake when he comes. So that he knows that I did it for his sake, and possibly yours. That I am a faithful, valiant Prince of Death.

Oops. I'm getting off topic. Where were we?

Ah, yes. The ending:

The fireworks begin. Train—alias Black Cat—finds your slowly dying body, and realizes that he has been led astray. He knows not what to do. Such a tragic Prince he will be then, lost and helpless! But then, his partner Creed Diskenth will hold out his hand, and together they shall perform a revolution upon this world!

Isn't that _lovely, _Witch?

Feel free to cry, my dear harlot, I have no problem with that.

Oh Saya, such pretty tears you have! All the better to bring Train to the light, my dear.

To end this fairy tale perfectly:

And Creed and Train lived happily ever after.

Oh, and Witch…_don't forget to smile. _


End file.
